1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant restraint system responsive to states of wearing and operating a seatbelt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle on which a vehicle's seatbelt system is mounted, there are conventional technologies in which an airbag and a pretensioner are each controlled, and in which an airbag and a pretensioner are both controlled, in a state of wearing a seatbelt (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-286581).